


(come on, come on, come on now) touch me babe

by OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, lesbians being lesbians, what is this silly little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch/pseuds/OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch
Summary: Emma and Alyssa doing something. Shelby and Greg doing something. One of these pairs shouldn't be doing it.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	(come on, come on, come on now) touch me babe

The large tray of takeaway was balanced precariously on her one hand. With her other, Shelby reached for the doorbell. 

Leave it to Emma and Alyssa to invite people over for game night at the very last minute. Shelby was shocked as hell since the two were the most boring lesbian homebodies ever. So when they asked, she replied with an all-caps HELLS YES and then a string of excited emoji faces to the group chat.

Her finger was almost on the button when a voice from inside the apartment shouted, “Yes! That’s it, right there!” 

What followed were faint grunts of effort, and the blood from Shelby’s face drained quicker than you could say dropping eaves.

“Em, god, slow down!”

There was no mistaking it - that was the voice of an excited Alyssa. In these sorts of situations, the right thing to do was to turn around and walk away, to give those two some privacy to finish whatever the hell they were doing. And yet, she stood there, rooted. 

“It’s kinda bigger than...” 

Shelby frowned because she couldn’t hear the rest of it. The voice was faint, muffled, but it was definitely Emma. 

Before she could hear Alyssa’s response Shelby felt a tap on her shoulder and nearly leapt out of her skin. Whipping around as quick as she could without spilling the contents of the tray, she was ready to take a swing at the interloper. 

It was Greg Nolan, standing there looking endearingly awkward. So much like his cousin, Emma. He had a cheeky grin as if he knew he’d caught Shelby doing something she shouldn’t. 

Which was true. But she slugged him on the arm anyway and put a finger to her lips; a silent warning. Then, with some amount of guilt she set the tray down, realizing that she’d already decided to stay. Any early embarrassment was quickly taken over by glee at the thought of getting some good blackmail content.

“Shel–” A firm hand slapped over Greg’s mouth. Shelby stared hard at Greg while jabbing her finger in the direction of the door.

“Can you go faster?” A voice panted.

“Not slower?”

“Not from this angle!”

Greg’s eyes widened. Thank god, he finally picked up what Shelby was trying to put down. He nodded and they both arched their bodies comically towards the door, as though that was going to make a difference.

“We need some lube,” came Alyssa’s voice from somewhere inside.

“Do we ...have that kind?” 

It seemed Emma was concerned.

From the corner of her eye Shelby caught Greg’s reaction. It mirrored hers from earlier - understanding finally dawned about what he was hearing that quickly turned into mortification. Still, neither of them moved an inch.

A creaking noise, like heavy furniture scraping the floor and a low groan that came out like “Fuhhhhh” streamed through the door. It felt so close. Too close. At least to Shelby’s ears. _Why are these apartment walls so thin_ , she wondered. Partly in sympathy, partly still trying to assuage her nagging conscience.

There was a pregnant pause before they heard, “Shiiit. I’m sorry, babe. Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s fine. Can you…” 

Another pause, and then came squeaky noises. Too rhythmic to be anything other than-

“Uh, Shelbs?” Greg whispered and started to shift uncomfortably. His face made him look a little like a terrified puppy. 

“What?” She hissed back.

“Hurry up Em, I can’t hold– ugff– any longer!”

“Like... that?” Emma sounded a little out of breath. 

“Yeah... Yeah. Wait. Do it again. But go harder.” 

At the same moment they heard Emma heave a heavy grunt a small plaintive groan was let out by Greg. His face was now positively contorted with discomfort. 

Shelby’s body unconsciously started back. She backed away like she was escaping a close encounter with a bear. “Greg...” Shelby tried to say but couldn’t finish that thought because they could hear Alyssa now cooing, “Here, baby, let me.”

A moan, unrestrained and definitely, definitely lustful. 

“God, Lys. You’re so good with your hands,” Emma groaned.

Cold sweat broke over Shelby. There’s a limit to such things. Those homebody lesbians won. It was definitely time to retreat. She grabbed Greg with both hands, flipped him to face away from the door of sin and basically frog marched a stunned-stupid grown man down the hallway. 

They turned the corner and they both collided into Kaylee who was heading in as the last one to game night. 

All three of them let out shrieks in surprising harmony.

–––––––––––––––

Alyssa and Emma both looked up towards the door at the screams coming from outside. 

Alyssa stopped massaging Emma’s shoulders. “What was that?” She asked out loud.

“Dunno. But can you go back to doing what you were doing?”

Alyssa patted Emma’s shoulders. “If you get this done I’ll reward you.”

“I can’t believe you talked me into installing doors over our bookshelves,” Emma grumbled.

“You said you liked them when I showed it to you!”

“I did! Just not the part where I have to put them up myself.”

Alyssa stood with her hands on her hips, admiring the doors they bought at IKEA. “It’s fine! They slide! It works.” Alyssa sounded like she was trying to convince herself. “We just need to get this other door done before game night.”

“Guess we lucked out,” Emma looked up from her phone, “Kaylee just texted to say they were running late and we should take our time. Then there’s a bunch of emojis but I don’t know what she’s trying to say?” She held the phone up to Alyssa.

Alyssa shrugged. “Who the hell knows. Context matters. Ask her when she gets here.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
